hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/September Roadmap
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-september-roadmap/ ---- The September Roadmap for HITMAN 2 brings a new sandbox location for Expansion Pass owners and a full month of live content for all players! We’re going to Haven Island, a beautiful resort in The Maldives, then we’ve got two new Special Assignments and that’s just for Expansion Pass owners. We’re packing in more Escalation Contracts than you can handle, two new unlocks, some Legacy Elusive Targets and a whole lot more! ---- September 5 / Escalation Contract We’re going back to the bank with a bang. Brilliant. The Dalton Dissection is a 3-stage Escalation Contract that has 47 starting with a restricted loadout, and cannot change disguise from the (lovable?) bank robber disguise. Expect this one to ramp up and fast. With new complications, targets and restrictions added, you’ll be bouncing around the bank as a bunny before you begin to believe it. September 5 / Escalation Contract If one Escalation Contract wasn’t enough for one day, we’ve got another one for you. This time; Whittleton Creek. This one revolves around the garden party. Your mission is to take care of the undercover officers at the party. But please, try to do this in style. We don’t need you to become the biggest party pooper in town. September 12 / Escalation Contract It’s Mumbai’s turn for an Escalation Contract and this one comes loaded with a brand new suit to unlock! Assist the Kashmirian to unlock the Cashmerian suit; 47’s own take on this stylish disguise. You’ll be needing your best long-range tactics to complete this one and earn the right to wear the new pinstripes. August 13 / Legacy Elusive Target On Friday the 13th, Walter Williams aka the Blackmailer returns to Paris. He’ll be attending the Sanguine Fashion show, so you’ll find him on the catwalk, or among the guests. The client also asks you to retrieve a certain memory stick. You’ll have 10 days to get it all sorted out. Good luck. August 19 / Featured Contracts Inspired by this month’s content theme of Fierce Rivalry, we’re looking for Featured Contract Submissions that fit the theme of ‘Competitive Edge’. Our themes for Featured Contracts are purposefully open-ended to make sure that the talented Contract creators in the community are free to interpret them in many ways, ensuring some fun and varied contracts. Head on over to the dedicated Featured Contracts Submission Thread to submit your contracts for this month’s theme. Submissions close at 9 am CEST on September 16, so get your submissions in before then! August 19 / Escalation Contract Become the shaman and guide your people in the Merle Revelation. Complete all three stages and unlock the Emetic Grenade, a new item that will cause anyone affected by it to vomit. We promise it will be your favourite throwable throwup-able grenade. August 23 / IOI Monthly Episode 7 - Haven Island Lights, camera, action! IOI Monthly returns for the second time in September! Episode 7 will bring an in-depth look at the new upcoming location, Haven Island with direct input from members of the development team. See you online! August 24 / New Location Haven Island Haven Island (The Resort) is a brand new sandbox location that welcomes players to the warm beaches and tropical paradise of The Maldives. This latest installment picks up directly after the events in the previous mission (New York) and brings an exciting conclusion to the HITMAN 2 Expansion Pass content. August 24 / Special Assignments Expansion Pass owners can look forward to two new Special Assignments in September! First up is ‘A Silver Tongue’, which takes Agent 47 to Miami to eliminate his first target. Then, the narrative between these two mission continues in Whittleton Creek in ‘A Bitter Pill’. Stay tuned for more details on these missions on IOI Monthly #7. September 24 / Game Update Our major update for September arrives late in the month and on the same day as Haven Island and the Special Assignments. Expect a range of improvements and fixes to all aspects of the game, including issues reported by our community. We’ll have more details to share on IOI Monthly # 7 and the full release notes will be published before the game update is available to download. September 27 / Legacy Elusive Target The retired nurse Etta Davis aka The Angel of Death returns to beautiful Marrakesh for the first time in HITMAN 2. Be sure to make her visit to Marrakesh her last stop. You’ll have 10 days. Good Luck. Full September Roadmap Category:HITMAN™ 2 News